Blood Moon
by asian9090
Summary: what connects Tsuzuki and Muraki to the blood moon? And why is it Giving them power? What is it that makes the blood moon part of their lives? TsuMur fic
1. Chapter 1

_The blood moon _

_No ones knows much about it or even care, some don't even want to ask. Though they have been curious about it, in myths and leagens it is said on the 'sou moon' vampiers can't drink blood for it has a bitter taste. The 'red moon' is because of some astrological thing about the sun and the moon crossing one another. The 'blood moon' is when some human with the powers and blood of demon or angle killed or brought back someone from the dead. Those who are curious about the moon should know by now... the red moon is the sign of evil lurking for prey! _


	2. Chapter 2

Muraki always loved the red moon it pleasured him and gave him the energy that had needed. His grandfather would tell him he was an angle, his mother told him he was her precious doll, his father told him he was a angelic demon, his butler told him he was the honored being. It never mattered to him what so ever, though its sad to hear such crule words from a father whom you hardly see. The red moon such beauty, such divine strengths, and powers.

It was getting dark after killing at least three people under the same cherry tree that he killed _that boy, _it was hard to tell weather if the kid could take the memories that haunt him, not to mention the nightmares he's been getting. Still like the kid these kids too were raped under the cherry tree, but there deaths were quick. Looking back up the red moon Muraki could feel the power flowing into his body, smirking at the fact that his beloved Tsuzuki would engoy this power from the red moon.

_Ah Mr. Tsuzuki... if only you could accept this fate, this blessing that the moon will give you if you accept this power and energy, its so sweet just like you. You know about the moon right Mr. Tsuzuki you saw it once, a long time ago when you killed everyone in your village... Such a tragedy... they did deserve it those children and there parents, you done nothing wrong to make them put you down so low. But don't worry Mr. Tsuzuki I will release your inner demons... just like I have release mine, long ago. _

White feathers surrounded him and he was gone.

* * *

The morning came and well... 

"TATSUMI NOOOOOOOO!! NOT MY CAKES" Tsuzuki was weeping as rivers of tears fell from his eyes, Tatsumi was eating his cakes again while Hisoka was reading a book. Tsuzuki just has to learn how to lock the door! Tatsumi as much as he likes to torture Tsuzuki he can't look at him right now, knowing the fact he might turn into...

_Don't look at him don't look, if you look then he'll... Give you... those... damned... sad... inuchibi... eyes!!_

Tsuzuki knew he couldn't have a clear shot if Tatsumi had his back towards him, and the fact that he was tied to the chair. Making weeping noises knowing full well that will get Tatsumi's attention. Trying to ignore the sound, Tatsumi was trying to think if Watari could create a tree that can grow money, instead of trying to make his sex changing potion. Just before he could think of all the money the Ministry would be making the Gushoshin twins came in to the room.

"Alright everyone Chief Konoe wants to see all of you ASAP!" said Gushoshin in red. wondering what was the big delay they went to Konoe's office. "We had three murderers last night, all three at age 16 and male. All three of them weren't on the list for deaths" said Konoe looking at Hisoka "Tsuzuki, you and Tatsumi will go to the crime scene and see if you see anything that can help us with this case!" Hisoka was shocked usually he would go with Tsuzuki but now he wouldn't beable to. "uh Chief why aren't I going with Tsuzuki?" asked Hisoka, Konoe closed his eyes Hisoka looked at him wondering if this involves that _man_? opening his eyes Konoe replied "its for the best Kurosaki for you I mean, I don't think you would want to go there" without another word Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi left the office.

At the crime scene.

Looking at the trunk of the cherry treethe only thing they could find was blood in the dirt but other than that nothing, not a single hair. Decided to check the lake Tatsumi took the one that was headed towards the town, while Tsuzuki to the one that leads to the water fall. Tsuzuki walked to the end of the water fall looking carefully for clues... but found nun. he then notice a glow in the water fall, squinting his eyes to get a better look wondering if there was a cave behind the fall. Walking at edge of the rock he carefully walked behind the water fall, but found nothing of anything that could've caused the shine. Moving further he felt arms around his waist turning his head to look who it was, his eyes widen.

"pleasure of seeing you Mr.Tsuzuki, on a lovely day like this." Tsuzuki turns around to be face to face with his worst enemy.

"Mur..."


	3. Chapter 3

asian9090: ok everyone just to let you know this will problably get confusing, which is good (for me) but don't worry it'll all make sence towards the end! Please feel free to review -

* * *

Unable to move or speak Tsuzuki couldn't believe, he didn't see Muraki when he walked behind the waterfall. Muraki had his eyes closed and his glasses off, but he still had that creepy smirk on his face. _Crap! this is not good, not good at all! _Thought Tsuzuki, something began to feel funny. Tsuzuki usually felt sorrow, fury, and connected to the doctor but this time it was, anger and fright... What?! Fright?! Tsuzuki frighten by the crazied doctor please thats crazy! But maybe it isn't so crazy after all, maybe its just another trick by the doctor, or maybe- 

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki what a pleasure on seeing you at last" said Muraki

S_o is this the man you love so much? This demon of the blood moon you are so connected to. It's quite understandable how you could feel for him, his face so beautiful I could rip it off, his aura, his power... I could feel it! It's sweet and addicting! To bad you aren't here to save him now that you are badly wounded, and useless!_

Muraki walked closer to Tsuzuki who still can't move. Wrapping his left around the waist and his right on Tsuzuki's cheek, Tsuzuki notice that his touch wasn't the same. It was usually warm, passionate, and soft... but now its cold, rough, and killing! Tsuzuki even notice the blood beneath the finger nails, and the fact that Muraki was out in the sun more often since his skin was turning peach, instead of the usuall pale color. Something isn't right thats for sure but its hard to put a finger on it!

Muraki inched closer till he was touching lips with Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki shivered he could feel Muraki's excitement through his pants. "You are so beautiful when frigthen Asato Tsuzuki, I bet you look even more beautiful dead" said Muraki. Placing his lips over Tsuzuki's and forcing his mouth open with his toung he was in, a deep kiss. Even the kiss was different. Tsuzuki remembered the last time Muraki kissed him, it was in a dark place full of white feathers, Tsuzuki was some how in a trans. But he would never forget that kiss howw deep and loving, it had Tsuzuki welcomed. Oh how he wished to kiss those lips again, but now someone else is kissing him but who and why? Tsuzuki tried to push away but couldn't this man or, whatever it is is not Muraki! Muraki or who ever he is, removed his hand that was on Tsuzuki's cheek, he pushed Tsuzuki to the stone wall with force. Tsuzuki moan at the pain that his back was getting. Muraki smirked grabbing hold of Tsuzuki's dick through his pants giving it a tight squeeze. Tsuzuki sreamed but he knew no one would hear him, feeling the pain on his back and now cock was too much. He tried to push him away but couldn't... if only Tatsumi was here he'll be able to save him.

Then suddenly something happen... Tsuzuki could feel his strength being pulled away, he didn't know how but he soon felt weak, his knees going out on him and soon... he was on the floor.

"Now let the real fun begin!" Muraki laughed removing Tsuzuki's clothes, Tsuzuki tried to move but couldn't he was paralized. Completely naked Muraki examen the nude body before him... _YES! HOW GORGEOUS AND PERFECT_!! leaning his head in between his legs he swallowed Tsuzuki's length whole, till he reached the end of the length. Tsuzuki was resisting but his body wanted more! Sucking hard and scrapping his teeth on the cock, for what seems like five minutes, Tsuzuki cum. Swallowing every last seed Muraki lifted his head and undid his pants, and lift Tsuzuki's legs over his shoulder. Without warning he thrust into Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki screamed and beg but the only sound that came were little wispers. "What was that you want _more_!" Asked Muraki Tsuzuki shook his head furiously his eyes begining to tear "then your wish is my comand!" And with that he went harder and thrusting faster, making Tsuzuki cry!

_This is not Muraki! This is NOT Muraki! He would never do this to me without my permission, he could threaten me with it, but not acually do it! this isn't Muraki this is not the man I love!... Muraki... Muraki... MURAKI... MURAKI WHERE ARE YOU!?! I NEED YOU PLEASE HELP ME, MURAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Oh god it hurts... he's going to fast and he wont stop oh god... MAKE HIM STOOOOOP!! I'm not used to this!_

Muraki takes out a knife and cuts Tsuzuki with it! The cuts... Are not _healing_!

_The cuts aren't healing! I must be too weak to heal! Oh god... I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Sorry Hisoka for leaving you, sorry Watari for not being able to change into a girl with your sex changing potion, sorry Tatsumi for seeing me dead when you come looking for me, sorry Konoe for not buying you souvenirs, sorry Muraki for... not telling you... that I... love you! _

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sor-_

_Mr. Tsuzuki please don't cry... It pains me to see you like this. If only I had enough strength to save you, but I don't, for I am too weak... to even save myself. Mr. Tsuzuki- _

Tsuzuki couldn't believe it, this other voice can it be!?! Tears began to fall. Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

Muraki hit his climax panting on top of the almost passed out Tsuzuki. Pulling out of Tsuzuki and doing his pants, He lifted himself up. Looking bown at the sleeping brunet and notice tears are falling. "Satisfied!" asked Tsuzuki, Muraki could hear the silent sniffs "yes I am... knowing this would make him angry" replied Muraki. Before Tsuzuki can ask who he passed out. Using his foot to push Tsuzuki into the lake, he bend down to pick up a black tie and put it in his pocket, and throwing the rest of the clothes into the lake. "He will never forgive me for what I did to his demon" he smirked and with that he vanished.

* * *

Tatsumi was going up the lake wondering what was taking Tsuzuki so long, it was sunset. Walking up the lake somthing caught his eye. 

A jacket... no, a trench coat!

Tatsumi grabbed the coat looking at it carefully, looking back at the lake he found more clothes. A shirt, pants, underwear, and suit jacket, but no Tsu-

"oh god... TSUZUKI!" Tatsumi ran up the lake looking for Tsuzuki then finally found him, laying in the lake with his head to the water. Kneeling next to him Tatsumi's eyes widen... The cuts and bruises... There not fading away! Picking up Tsuzuki as gentaly as he could and teleported them back to Bureau.

* * *

At the Ministry

Watari began to examen Tsuzuki to see if this was the work of a demon or Muraki! Unable to tell who would do this, he called Hisoka to see if it was Muraki-

Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and saw a flash, when he couldn't take it anymore he let go. Looking at Watari after, taking a drink of water, he shrugged unable to figure it out himself. Even though he was able to see his face, an inner voice kept telling him it's not Muraki... but someone who is connected to him!

The question is... who?

* * *

Somewhere out there I don't know

shackled and wounded, unable to move. He could feel Tsuzuki's pain. Oh how he wished to get out of here to save him!

The door to his cell opened, and closed with a loud _CLINK_! Hearing the steps nearing, he felt his anger rising. Stopping right in front of his prisoner he smiled "did you miss me?" he said, the man on the floor turn his head to face the wall. The man standing widen his smile and trew down the tie. Gazing at the tie in front of him his eyes widen, turing his head to face his enemy "You ass how dare you, what did you do to him!? If I find out you hurt him I'll kill you!" said the prisoner. His enemy laught knowing full well he would win the fight.

He left the cell giving his prisoner some alone time, since he already got laid with another demon.

He grabbed the tie he held it to his heart, feeling Tsuzuki crying out to him. Cluching the tie, he curled up into a ball knowing that he failed to save him... his beloved.

"Mr.Tsuzuki"

* * *

asian9090: Sorry that took so long! I was working on it and got a huge headach so I went to sleep and that seemed to work. Well any way... if any of you have vol.3 of Yami no Matsuei (the one with Muraki's face on it) On page 15 at the part where Tsuzuki asks if Hisoka wanted to play with him, in the back ground you should see the cast of Final Fantasy, Cloud, part of Tifa, Vincent's back, and towards the far rigth you should see the black cat with the crown, and the big red dog. If you have notice them that's good, if you haven't now you know! Till next time folks and I'll try to get the next chapter done! 


	4. Chapter 4

asian9090: Yay! School is out now all I have to do is wait for summer school! But don't worry I'll make the time to write more stories! Enjoy!

* * *

_Standing in a place full of red roses and white, Tsuzuki opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed a string, this string was connected to his chest. _

_why do I have this thought Tsuzuki_

_He tried to pull it off but couldn't. He began to walk, looking at the flowers he notice that the red roses were red queens!_

_Is Muraki here? _

_Suddenly he felt a tug on his chest, someone tugging at the string. Looking at his chest, the person tugging the string was behind him. Turning around he ran, following the strind's directions. Tsuzuki's heart was pounding his eyes tearing, he was happy for some reason, he didn't know why. Ahead of him was a bright light, covering his eyes he went into the light._

_Strong arms held him... he felt safe... he felt warm... he felt... him._

_Tsuzuki smiled, hearing the heart beat of his lover made him happy. _

_Looking down at the smiling brunet, he slipped his finger thorugh Tsuzuki's hair, feeling the silky hair in between his fingers. He smiled and held him tighter. _

_Tsuzuki looked up to meet with miss matched eyes. "I was wondering when will I see you again," said Tsuzuki "I really missed you." Tears began to fall as Tsuzuki lean closer to kiss the man in front of him. Before he could do that the floor beneth him cracked, and he began to fall into the dark hole!_

_"HELP ME, HELP ME!" Cried Tsuzuki. but the man in front of him laughed. Tsuzuki looked at his chest... The string was pulling him down! He was tricked thinking the man he was holding was his beloved! More tears came, Tsuzuki landed hard on his back! He felt his spine crack, Tsuzuki began wondering if he was going to die in a place like this. He really is going to hell afterall. The devil must be happy, to have him as his slave. Tsuzuki closed his eyes wishing for death to come. _

_A hand streched out to grad hold of him, telling him he wont go to hell alone. He'll be there... suffering the same pain that he will be feeling!_

_Tsuzuki opened his eyes... feeling the warm, soft hand... He smiled, turning his head to see him there. The string was helping him get closer to Tsuzuki. His face was now close enough to kiss him so lovingly. Pulling away he leaned to his ear and whispered, "Don't give up so easily, there are people out there, who still need you." Tsuzuki closed his eyes with a smile._

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up. Staring at the ceiling he knew where he was, looking to his left he sees the sleeping Hisoka. To his right he sees Tatsumi holding his hand asleep. Griping Tatsumi's hand woke Tatsumi up. Turning his head to face Tsuzuki's violet eyes, a smile appeared. Hisoka soon woke up after feeling Tsuzuki's emotions. Hisoka gave a little smile.

* * *

Konoe's office

After hearing the news from Watari that Tsuzuki is awake, Konoe can finally relax. For a short time. Watari examen Tsuzuki's body one last time, before he left to go home, and found something that will drive everyone furious. Especially Tatsumi, who has feelings for Tsuzuki, not to mention Hisoka, who also has been molested.

Watari took a deep breath, Tatsumi came back after dropping Tsuzuki off at his house, taking another deep breath he spoke "after examening Tsuzuki one last time I found out that... Tsuzuki" looking into everyone's eyes he hung his head "has been" if only Hisoka wasn't here, or Tatsumi!

"...Raped."

Silence filled the room. The door opened and gave a loud _SLAM_, Watari looked up to see Tatsumi gone and Hisoka with clench fists.

* * *

Tsuzuki's house

Looking out the window seeing cerry blossoms rain, Tsuzuki wonders why... _Why does he have feelings for the doctor? Who was that man that raped him? Where is Muraki? When did he started to have feeling for Muraki? What happen to Muraki after the Kyoto fire? How is he going to find Muraki? _

After the _who, what, where, when, why, and how _questions are done their was a knock on the door. Tsuzuki walked over to the door and opened it. Tatsumi stood there breathing hard shot foward to hug Tsuzuki. Shocked by his actions, Tsuzuki patted him on the back "its o.k., everything is fine Tatsumi." Tatsumi shook his head and kissed Tsuzuki's neck.

"He will pay for what he has done to _you_!"


	5. Chapter 5

asian9090: This will give you a little clue who is the one who hurt Tsuzuki and has Muraki chained up!

* * *

Muraki looked out the window. Nothing has changed since that night, his poor Tsuzuki will problably kill him, thinking he was the one who raped him! If only he could understand that this is not his doing. 

Laying on the floor bruised. Shirt unbuttoned, pants and boxers at the corner, tie gone, trench coat somewhere in the cell, suit jacket used as a pillow, glasses broken, shoes and socks off, his right leg shackled. He felt like hell... no... he _is_ in hell!

The door opened and closed... Muraki shivered... he could hear the steps getting louder. He wished he was dead!

"The moon will be red soon."

"Another little boy dead, will this ever end!" asked Muraki

"It will once I get your beloved."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF-" Muraki got kicked in the face, his lip is bleeding. The man leans forward to lick the blood off, "you will never learn Muraki... your mother should've killed you when she gave birth to you, knowing that she gave birth to a demonic angle" Muraki said nothing, that was the truth he should have die right after he was born.

Dipping in between his legs, he began sucking on the cock. Muraki just sat there motionless. He wanted to push him away, but he would not win the fight. Looking up at Muraki he then felt irritated! Lifting his head up to be eye level with Muraki, he could see lifeless eyes staring back at him. Smirking he pressed his lips against Muraki's and kissed him deeply. Unzipping his pants he lifted Muraki's legs to his waist, Muraki closed his eyes waiting, forceing himself in. Muraki gave a loud moan, of course without lub this would be painful. Thrusting harder into Muraki, hearing more cries of pain from his half blood.

_This will never stop, will it be the last, or will there be more! Mr. Tsuzuki... why can't my inner demon help me, fight this demon on top of me! Am I really that weak..._

Muraki's eyes shot opened as he felt a thrust come hard at him! "Stop" whispered Muraki. Thrusting, moaning, groaning, sweat, cum... blood. Digging his nails on Muraki's chest licking the blood off, Muraki couldn't take it anymore, with all his might he tried to push him off! "STOP, OH PLEASE STOP!" Begged Muraki. He only smiled "yes beg, BEG FOR ME TO STOP AND I'LL KEEP GOING!" He yelled. Muraki stopped begging, but the pain and thrusting didn't stop. He knew he was reaching his climax soon, he grabbed Muraki's cock and started to pump. Muraki tried his best to remove the hand but... he had a tight grip on it that made it hard for Muraki to remove!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... SSSSSSSSSAAAA... K... K... SAAAAAA... KKKK... SSSSSAAAAAAAAA!"

"FUCK!" He cum, a few more pumps till finally Muraki cum.

Licking the pre-cum on his hand, he tucked his cock in his pants. Muraki was glad that was over, but he knew there will be more tomorrow. Catching his breath he got up "I might be late tomorrow" Muraki felt joy "but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna fuck you" Muraki"s hopes went out the door. Leaving his half-blood on the floor.

After about 30 minutes Muraki got up, and wobbled to the window. Looking at the small window that's too high for him to reach, at leased he is able to reach up to his finger tips. Seeing the moon trun red Muraki frowned. _So he's done with it again, killing teenagers just like he controlled me to kill Hisoka _thought Muraki.

He began remembering the last time he saw Tsuzuki... it was in Kyoto at the lab under the university, Tsuzuki was tied up and then...

He can't remember what happen next, he was problably knocked out by his half-blood.

Muraki gave a little moan, feeling the red moon restoring his strength, soon the wounds on his chest healed. Looking away from the window, he looked around for his trench, using his right eye's magic he found it. Walking back the were his _pillow _was at Muraki laid down exhusted, using his coat as a blanket he closed his eyes.

* * *

Tsuzuki's apartment

Tsuzuki's eyes shot open, was that a dream or reality, he didn't know. But for some reason he knew Muraki needed help and fast, but he can't tell his friends this... they might think he's crazy! Still he wants to help him! Tears welled up in his eyes if the dream he had was true then Muraki is in deep shit right now.

Tsuzuki wipped the tears away with his sleeve and looked out the window, feeling its power flowing within him. His inner demon is still locked away wanting to get out. Tsuzuki began to look back at the time he saw Muraki... it was in Kyoto under the university, he was tied up he could hear voices... two voices... one wasd Muraki's the other was someone else, he heard a moan then the sound of somone falling to the floor... he could even smell blood, lots of blood.

"Why don't you lisen to your older brother... Kazutaka"


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

It was night and the moon was red, Muraki carried the unconcious Tsuzuki to the lab hidden underground of the university. Slipping the card key in, the huge metal doors opened. Walking inside he layed Tsuzuki on a bed, and tied him. Someone behind him walked out of the shadows towards him. Wrapping his arms around Muraki's neck he nuzzled into his hair "well brother is this your prince charming" he said. Muraki said nothing.

_Damn it, I need to hurry up and break this damn spell! Or else Mr. Tsuzuki will get hurt!_

The man began to kiss Muraki's nape, moving away from his brother to look at the brunet. "You're right brother, he is beautiful so perfect I want to eat him. " bending over he to lick Tsuzuki's neck, Muraki's hand twiched. _Stay away from him you bastard! _He then notice his brother trying to break his spell. Smirking with the wave of his hand Muraki was free, ready to punch his older brother, he raised his hand to stop him. "Now, now, you should be kind to your _family _Little brother, Kazutaka Muraki" Muraki lowered his fist, knowing what his brother would do if he made the wrong move. "Kind to the family, like if your the one to talk about kindness, Saki Shidou!" Saki laughed, leaning closer to Muraki he whispered "that butler, Sakaki, isn't here with a rifle anymore."

Tsuzuki moan, Muraki looked at him trying to figure out a plan to get Tsuzuki out! Saki looked away and began walking towards the large tub, filled with liquid, and is covered with tubes and wires. Inside the tub was a headless person, with holes on it back, missing both of its arms, and left leg. "Hmmmm" Saki began to think who's head will it be on the body. Meanwhile Muraki is looking around trying to find something to stop his brother, looking at the near by table he sees something sharp... _got it! _Saki still examening the body, on how it would look like with Tsuzuki's head on it.

Picking up the knife and walking slowly towards him.

Wondering would it look better with Muraki's head on it.

Picking the up the pace.

Tsuzuki's arms would look better on it.

Lifts the knife ready to strike.

Tsuzuki's left arm and Muraki's right arm a perfect match.

Aiming the knife at him.

Sences someone behind him.

Runs it through and misses.

Catches the knife, grabs his neck and lifts him up.

Muraki lets go of the knife an puts both hand on Saki's wrist, to prevent him from choking him. Saki catches the knife and points it at Muraki's kidneys. "Foolish brother" puts pressure on the knife and stabs Muraki. Tsuzuki wakes up. Muraki falls to the floor bleeding. The strench of blood fills the air, Saki gave a little laugh, Tsuzuki looks around wondering where he is.

Tsuzuki smells the blood, looks to the left to see Muraki lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Tsuzuki starts to panic, unable to get up, Saki jumps on to him and leans close to his face. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Well, Well, Well finally awake I see" said Saki, "who are you, where am I, what are you going to do to me!" asked Tsuzuki, fear was rising within him. Saki grin widen, he could sence the fear. "You are _my _presious experiment" replied Saki "you see I needed the both of you in order to create a demon, that will be under my control." Tsuzuki couldn't believe it controlling a demon was not impossible but, for a human to create a demon that was impossible. "Wha-what are you talking about, creating a demon ha! That's impossible and who is this other person you need!" Saki thumb point to where Muraki laid. Tsuzuki's eyes widen, Muraki was just like him a human with the blood of a demon!

Muraki grunted as he tries to get up. Tsuzuki starts to feel pity for him. Saki stabs Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki feels the blood gushing out of his body, the knife stays in place. Muraki becomes furious and calls upon his inner demon to give him power. Tsuzuki feels this dark power coming from Muraki! Saki looks at his brother, eyes widen! Muraki wound is healed, and sends an energy blast towards him! That blast was able to cut the wire that had Tsuzuki tied to the bed, but at the same time caused a fire to the lab! Tsuzki jumps off the bed an kneels next to Muraki, pulling on his arm to help him get up, but them...

_POW!!_

Saki hit the side of Tsuzuki's head, Tsuzuki held his left side of the head, and with the other hand held his side! _Damn I still got the knife in me!_ Thought Tsuzuki. Saki laughs "Asato Tsuzuki, you know, the real truth is my brother is _innocent_!" What!? "Thats right you see Tsuzuki I have the ability to controll who ever I want... and for that I controlled my brother forced him to murder and rape... that brat Hisoka!" Tsuzuki couldn't believe his ears... Muraki innocent and being controlled! "So really now who will be judge, me? dought it! Muraki? Definately since he's the one who did those things!"

"No your wrong!"

Saki's eyes widen. Muraki lifted himself off the floor, turned to face his brother "the king of Hades will know that I am INNOCENT, and that this is your doing!" yelled Muraki pointing a finger at Saki. The lab was falling apart, and its getting too hot! Tsuzuki pulled the blade out and waited for it to heal.

The fight has BEGUN!

Muraki was in the air shooting energy blast at Saki, who easily dodged them! Tsuzuki was fully healed but still lost a lot of blood. As he crawls to a safe place Tsuzuki watches as the two brothers (half-brothers actually) fight. Muraki wings appeared almost blinding Saki, Tsuzuki was surprised on how angelic Muraki looked. The light began to fade, Muraki flew towards Tsuzuki, lifted him up and flew towards the crack in the ceiling. At the crack Tsuzuki was able to get through Muraki was about to go in then-

Saki was able to regain his sight, and was able to catch Muraki by using dark magic to summon a chain, that was holding on to Muraki's leg. Muraki looked down to see his brother pulling him down! Grabbing hold of the edge Muraki knew he wouldn't make it. Tsuzuki on the other hand grabbed hold of Muraki, and tried to lift him up. Muraki looked up seeing Tsuzuki'e teary eyes, his heart fell. Lifted himself a little higher he spoke "Mr. Tsuzuki let go!" Tsuzuki shook his head. "Let go or else you will get hurt and perhaps... _die_!" Cried Muraki "B-but your innocent, you did nothing wrong! You were forced to do something that you didn't want to do! And I'm gonna help you prove your innocents to the king himself!" Cried Tsuzuki. Muraki heart lifted, Saki pulled on the chains with all his might and almost made Muraki loosen his grip. Tsuzuki was still holding on to Muraki "Let go Mr. Tsuzuki _please _let go!" Tsuzuki shook his head, Muraki knew he will regret this but... For the saftey of his beloved. Muraki Punched Tsuzuki knocking him out cold. He let go to the edge and fell into a pool of flames.

End flashback

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up sweating, tears were falling, and Tatsumi was there watching him. Tsuzuki sat up, looking at his hands and then at Tatsumi. "He's innocent" He whispered, Tatsumi looked at him questionly "who?" asked Tatsumi. "Muraki... Muraki he's innocent!" Jumping on to Tatsumi and both landed on the floor Tsuzuki continued "He's innocent, He's innocent, you gotta believe me Tatsumi he wasn't doing the murders! It wasn't him, it wasn't HIM!" Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki, as he cried on his chest. Tatsumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tsuzuki thinks Muraki is innocent. 

"Do you have proof?" asked Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki looked at him, and shook his head. "How can I get proof when their is no proof to show" replied Tsuzuki wiping the tears away. Tatsumi kissed Tsuzuki's forehead, Tsuzuki closed his eyes. Trying to calm himself down, he felt warm hands cup his face, and moist lips on his own. Opening his eyes to see who was it that was kissing him...

Eyes widen as he saw who it was... Tatsumi!

Tsuzuki tried to push him away, but Tatsumi tighten his grip around Tsuzuki's small frame. Releasing Tsuzuki, Tatsumi looked into those purple eyes he loved. " Tsuzuki" their was a long pause "I love you, ever since the time we met and became partners I... I always had these feelings for you, but I kept them hidden and kept telling myself that, your my friend... but no I have to tell you sooner or later" Tsuzuki knew what was coming and he didn't want to hear them, before he could speak Tatsumi cut him off, "I love you , Tsuzuki!" cried Tatsumi. Tsuzuki put his head down. If only Tatsumi said it sooner then problably he would have feelings for him but now... It was too late.

Tsuzuki shook his head "I'm sorry Tatsumi but... if you told me this sooner I would tell you the same thing but now, I can't" Tatsumi's face sadden. "Eveb If I told you I love you, I wouldn't mean it, because my heart-"

"Belonds to Muraki" said Tatsumi finishing the last part. Tsuzuki nodded and turn the other cheek. Tatsumi's anger was rising, putting both hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders he yelled "Why, why him! he made you suffer, he made you cry, he even killed people just to get your attantion and yet... you love him! What about me huh! I was there to save you, to hold you, and even with that you chose _him_ over me!" Tsuzuki was shaking, Tatsumi is scary when he's angry. "Do you like people hurting you, to make you feel pain, and saying it was your fault! Do you enjoy that, is it a turn on!" Tsuzuki shook his head furiously, afraid to speak. "NO! No I don't like that!" Tsuzuki's eyes began to water "Muraki and I have a lot in common that's all, please Tatsumi stop y-your scaring me!"

A loud bang came out of no where made Tsuzuki jumped, looking at the door he notice it was closed, and then a click sound.

The door was looked, Tsuzuki could see shadows moving around. Looking over at Tatsumi with fear in his eyes and tears running down, Tatsumi trew Tsuzuki on the bed.

Tsuzuki tried to get off of the bed but Tatsumi was too strong! Shadows formed around his wrist and ankles, spreading his legs apart and his hands above his head. Tsuzuki cried even harder, closing his eyes hoping it was a bad dream. Sadly it wasn't. "TATSUMIIIIIII!! Please don't do this, don't do this too me not after what happen at the water fall!" Tsuzuki begged. Sniffing sounds were made, Tsuzuki opened his eyes to see Tatsumi on top of him crying! Removing his glasses and putting them on the bed, he wipped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry but... this... this... is an order... From the king" you snobbed and slowly unbutton my shirt.

_An order... from the king! Does he know my feelings for you Muraki and tried to use my best friend to rape me. King of Hades... what are you hiding? How did you know I loved Muraki? And why are you forcing my friend to do something against his will!? You have no right to do this to me or my friends... KING OF HADES!!_

My shirt is now off and pants on the side of the bed. Tatsumi, now naked, was shaking. I felt your tears fall on my face, you didn't want this did you Tatsumi. I smiled weakly at you, you stared shocked. As you placed your cock at my entrence you lean down to my ear, I could could hear you snobbing even harder. I whispered in your ear "I wont blame you for doing this, but I will have a word with the king for forcing you to do this," wrapping his arms around him he carefully went it. Tsuzuki started to cry not only does the king made Tsuzuki suffer by turning him into a Shinigami, but now he force people to do his bidding! Tatsumi is in but waits untill the pain is dull, Tsuzuki begins to cry silently. Pulling out and thrust back in again Tatsumi cried harder with each movement, Tsuzuki held it in, but the tears kept falling.

* * *

There stood a man in black, facing the window, a messenger came catching him off gaurd. "Mr.Tatsumi is doing as he is told sire, though Mr.Tsuzuki might have a fit with you." said the messenger. The tall black figure grin. Turning away from the window, he waved his hand and the messenger left. Walking towards the bed moving the draps the king sat at the edge, pull his head back and landed on the bed. His grin widen he could hear his beautiful demon crying his eyes out right now. "Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki... you think I didn't notice your love for that doctor, Kazutaka Muraki. I had to stop you, you know, if you fell in love with him then I won't beable to have you for myself... and that isn't fair... right Enma?" The dark figure changed into a man, with peach skin, blond locks, and silver eyes.

Saki!

Enma was on the bed in chains, that he cannot break. Why? I gusse Saki is even power full than the king himself! Impossible yes, but has any one tried?

"It would seem that even if Tatsumi didn't want to, he would never disobey the king" laughed Saki. Enma said nothing already feeling ashamed for being defeated by a mere human. "You will regret this Saki, you will never have Tsuzuki" said Enma, Saki laughed loudly "_Really _now... and who is going to stop me? Muraki, you, or Tsuzuki himself? Ha, don't make me laugh! Enma if I could defeat you, then I could defeat Tsuzuki just so my angle could live." that got Enma's attention... Is he talking about-

"You've gone mad" said Enma.

"have I now?... Hmmm I gusse you're right, about that."

"This angle you mention is it..."

Saki smiled "why yes it is"

Laughter filled the room, as one of the king's servants stood behind the door, hearing every word. She left without a sound, "I'll be back my king," she whispered. "I have to tell Konoe about this." Passing the guards on her way "You know what to do, this is no ordinary human... he's something else!" the guards nodded, and went to there post. The maid opened the large double doors and ran to Konoe's place.

* * *

Getting dressed to leave Tatsumi looked at his friend, who is asleep, and left the room... with a heart full of guilt. Tatsumi was now outside Tsuzuki's apartment, falling to his knees, he cried his heart out.

* * *

Konoe's apartment

"WHAT!!" Yelled Konoe

The maid nodded "The king was not the one who ordered Tatsumi to rape Tsuzuki, it was Saki, Muraki's older brother!" Konoe couldn't believe it... this Saki person... is no ordinary human that they ever faced! "I'll tell Tatsumi First thing in the morning!" said Konoe, the maid nodded and disappeared. Konoe could feel pain in his chest and cover his face with his hands.

"I've been a fool, the king would never do this, he would never do this to his son."

* * *

asian9090: bum bum buuuummmm! sorry this took so long but I had computer problems and almost deleted the whole story luckly, I saved most of it!


	7. Chapter 7

Out on the balcony drinking wine that he order, Saki was enjoying his victory. Enma lying on the bed naked, with only a blacket that covered the lower half of his body. Looking out at the moon, remembering the night he met Muraki, and how he knew who he really was.

Flashback

The sun was out and school was over, his mother took him to see his father. His mother didn't look happy nor was she in a good mood. After being dropped off at his father's mansion, his mother drove off quickly.

Knocking twice on the door, Sakaki the butler, opened the door. Walking into the the house and into the living room, there sat a boy with silver hair and eyes. Taking a seat in the opposite direction, looking at the boy with curiosity. "Who are you, and what are you doing here at my father's house?" asked Saki. Muraki looked at him, suprised and confuse, "I'm Kazutaka Muraki, and I'm here to visit _my _father." Shocked by his word _their _father walked in.

"Ah, there you are Saki and Kazutaka" said their father.

Both sons looked at their father "Saki this is Kaz-" Saki cut him off "I know who he is!" he hissed. Muraki shivered at the sound of his voice, "Kazutaka, this is Saki Shidou your older brother" unable to speak Saki walked out the room, went up stairs to his room and slamed the door.

End flashback

Saki broke his wine glass he was holding, taking deep breaths to calm his rage. Finally relaxed, Enma shifted on the bed. Saki couldn't help but smile at the fact that Enma was easier to fuck than Tsuzuki. Though he had to admit their was something weird about him and Tsuzuki, its as if they have some connection.

He shrugged it off now wasn't the time to think about him, using his magic to fix the broken wine glass, he poured himself another glass.

Flashback

Back at the house, his mother was there drowning herself in wine. Saki took a step back. His mother started to laugh, Saki began to shiver.

"Saki my son" she said, Saki took a few steps closer, leaving a gap in between them. "you know their is something wrong with that so called _brother _of yours" she continued, "his hair looks like silver strains of platnum, the most rareist metal in the whole world." Taking another gulp of wine "his eyes, I have never seen that kind of gray in anyone before" She walked towards Saki. "He is not your brother... he's not even your father's son!" She laugh, Saki turned around shut the door behind him, and went to bed.

End flashback

Saki was lying bown on the oversized bed, Lord Enma was still asleep his wounds are almost healed. Saki will never forget the night he found out his brother's true identity.

Flashback

Saki was out late with a group of friends, buzzed somehow they were able to steal some beer at the liquor store. Saki and his friends ended up in a conner, from there they went their sparete ways. Saki walked home alone. His family should be asleep by now.

Saki walked wabblely and some how he ended up in a park. Looking around trying to see if he knew which park it is, then he spotted someone familiar.

_What is she doing here... at this late hour? _Thought Saki

Looking at the only woman at the park known as Muraki's mother!

She was looking up in the sky looking, or waiting for someone. Saki waited to see what would happen. Flashes of light appeared along with feathers that seemed to surround the woman. Saki covered his eyes, when the lights were out Saki uncovered his eyes to see a man standing there. The woman smiled reached up to touch his face, the man or angel, kissed her palm. Saki didn't know if this was the effect of the alcholol, or this was actually real.

Along moment of silence, till finally the man spoke "is Kazutaka alright I heard Saki didn't approve of this." The woman nodded sadly "If only my parents approve of you then Kazutaka, wouldn't feel left out" the man couldn't help but hug his lover.

Saki was watching them closely till finally about an hour, the man left leaving his beloved. Saki better remember this in the morning.

End flashback

Saki couldn't help but laugh. Muraki was never his brother in the first place, his father was a fool in believing that damn woman.

He remembered once when he was fourteen, his mother was the one who intruduce him into the dark arts.

Flashback

Mother was waiting at the living room, she drew a pentagon, with candles at its point. In the center was a lock of hair. Not just any hair...

Saki came home after hanging out with friends. His mother and him started to do a chant.

The chant didn't take long but then...

_CRACK!_

A picture of Muraki fell to the floor, with a broken glass. His mother smiled and laughted her lungs out...

Hell will let lose on Kazutaka Muraki!

End flashback

Saki will never forget that night... the night his brother wings... finally took flight...

Flashback

It was almost seven, father forgot to pick up Muraki at middle school. Walking home all by himself Muraki walked home with his head down, knowing full well father wouldn't care what happens to him. But what about mother? She'll finally wont have to put up with father's beatings, and cry every night because of him, it was all his fault his mother had to suffer.

Walking slowly Muraki starts thinking about running away from home, but then the cops will send him back.

Or maybe move out of the house, but then he'll need a job to pay rent, and his father wont give him any money. Mother is unable to since she has no money.

Or maybe an even better idea... stay with Oriya place for a while until he goes to college and become a doctor... but then Muraki hates being a burden to his friend.

Or an even better idea...

Never exits in this place...

Again...

That would problable be the best choice, mother wouldn't get hurt, father would be happy, Saki wont have to put up with him.

Muraki sunk his head lower feeling his heart break.

Yes... Father would be happy with him gone.

Mother would cry knowing the son she loved... is now gone.

But it is not heaven he will go to... the gates of hell will be glad to have him.

Saki would be just like father... happy.

Muraki could cry... if only his eyes would at least let him shed one tear, to relived his aching heart. Deth is his option to make father happy then that is what he'll do, he always wanted father to be proud of him... now its his chance.

Muraki crossed the street without looking both ways, no cars came.

He went into ally ways, no thugs.

He went to the park... someone was there!

Senceing his would-be savior, Muraki took a seat on the bench and put his suitcase on the floor. Looking up at the moon he wishes to see death...

His wish came true, right after the clouds covered the moon.

The demon apperared behind some bushes. Fangs out, claws sharp, eyes red, droll gushing out of his mouth, his black fur was on ends, he could taste his young preditor.

Stepping out from hiding, Muraki Sat there not caring what creature did, as long as it was quick for him not to feel any pain.

Bending his legs back ready to catch his prey...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Not yet...

A little closer...

A little more closer...

A litttle more...

THERE...

The creature jumped, Muraki got off the bench looked up but was soon trapped under the creatures claws! Not even trying to struggle free, the creature took its chance, but was soon struck by an arrow.

Turning to his left...

Its head was on the floor and its body was kicked aside. Muraki looked at the men standing over him. One was a really, really buff guy who wore a tight shirt that said 'CHAMP', and jeans, hazel eyes and brown locks. The other was an average guy in a fudal archery clothing with a pair of archery gloves, and he was holding a bow and arrows, silver locks and eyes. Muraki just sat there speechless and upset, he got up picked up his bag and started to walk away when suddenly "Muraki you should come with us, it'll be alot safer, and I'll tell Natsumi that you're with us."

_Did he just said Natsumi_? Thought Muraki.

_Then that means..._

"How do you know my mom," Muraki demanded turning around to face the men in front of him. The man with the silver hair replied "She and I were old friends, how is she by the way I haven't seen her in two months now, and she usually comes by." Muraki didn't know how to reply to that question "she's fine, she has more of those china dolls now."

Her being _fine _is a big lie.

China dolls was the truth.

The brunet shivered. "God those dolls give me the creeps!" wrapping his arms around himself, Muraki chuckled and walked with the men to their home.

Saki came out of the bush looking at the dead animal.

"That man... heh this is getting interesting, pretty soon Muraki you will die" he disappered.

End flashback

Enma was on his knees panting Saki was going hard on him. Digging his nails on Enma's back Saki couldn't help but smile, with each thrust and pant he felt in controll.

Maybe thats the reason mother taught him dark magic, and took him to class to learn kendo. Even that one time she took him out shooting.

Flashback

Everyday Muraki came home at eight, everyday he came home happy, everyday he went to their house, everyday he learned something new, everyday his mom was their with him, everyday he would see his mom smile everytime she was their, everyday was the best day for the both of them.

When Saki's mom found out about this she told Saki training starts now. Saki nodded he knew he needed to out best Muraki!

Both half brothers were determine to out come one another, each one were givin special training, and each one wanted nothing more but to rid one another.

One night came both brothers came home at the same time, both went up stairs, one was in his room the other was with him, one was on his stomach, one was removing his pants, one was struggling free, the other was in him.

Two weeks after that night Muraki's mother died, Muraki didn't cry at the cemetary, but he did cry in his room cluching Veronica.

A few months later their Father died, no one was their to say their last respects not even the two siblings. Now was their chance but Saki was more prepared than Muraki.

"Saki wh-what are you doing!?" scared and unable to think straight, Muraki was on the floor. Saki was holding a katana in one hand, pointing it at his brother's face. "Saki, you killed fa-father" said Muraki quietly. Saki nodded, Muraki's anger rose "mother..." another nod. Muraki couldn't control his anger any more "WHY, WHY HER SHE DID NOTHING, NOTHING... YOU BASTARD!" Saki stood their smiling lifting the sword over his head...

BANG!

Something shattered Saki's sword, looking at the person who fired the shoot. Sakaki stood there with a gun pointing it at Saki. Saki glared at him, Now was his chance to move out of the way, Muraki leaped towards Saki. Grabbing hold of his wrist and gave alittle twist, Saki grunted and dropped the sword, Muraki punched him in the face.

Saki fell to the floor, Muraki ran towards Sakaki but...

A Triangle appered and a circle that was around the triangle, Muraki eyes widen he remembered learning this from the buff guy, it could mean one of many things...

1. to summon

2. the use as a barrier

3. to attack

4. to shield

5. to capture

6. to use as a weapond

7. to use for teleportation

8. to look at it

9. make comments on it

10. to show off

11. doesn't know why he did it

12. trying to learn a new spell

13. ...

14. mother told him to use it

15. too lazy to fight so might as well let someone else do all the work

Knieves appeared and went after Muraki but then-

Blood... all over the floor and and all over Muraki. Sakaki stood infront of his young master, the blades going through his back, and out of his chest.

Sakaki fell to the floor and the spell went away.

Since then Saki took controll over Muraki, and forced him to do things out of his own will.

Outside the mansion

The angel and buff guy stood there, watching everything from afar. "Why didn't you step in to save him?" asked the buff guy. The angel didn't reply for amoment looking at Sakiwith eyes full of fury. Taking a deep breath he replied "Kazutaka wasn't in real danger, so I had no right to interferer... If Saki manage to kill Kazutaka then that is when I will drop-in and save the son, from the woman I loved."

They disappered.

End flashback

Saki laid there pleased, everyone should be ready to attack him by now. Getting out of bed and changed himself to look like Enma, Saki went out of the room.

Enma opened his eyes, a soft hand cressed his cheek. A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, "is it time?" she asked. Enma nodded, the woman undid the shackles and helped Enma get out of bed. "The thing he wanted to create... is it the, Exodius you mention to me years ago when Asato was born" another nodd. The woman turned away hidding her sadden eyes, Enma looked at her and held her close.

She began to cry "will he come to save him?" Enma shrugged, lowering her head she asked "will Asato be safe, and what about Kazutaka?" Nothing unable to find the right words Enma lifted her face and kissed her on the lips.

Pulling away from the kiss Enma replied "let fate decide on the out come of this battle between them, and not interferer on their decision of the paths they chose." The woman said nothing, Enma got up to get dressed, she put her hand over her heart feeling the pain that her son is receiving. "Oh Asato" more tears fell from her eyes, Enma was dressed looking at his lover teared face, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her tremble reminds him the first time they met, and how happy she was when their daughter was born and next their son. But those where the happy days and today isn't a happy one.

Saki was walking towards the infirmary looking for that special someone, the Sun was about to rise and he only had 30 minutes to go before work starts.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a voice from behind, Saki smiled. turning to face the man who obeyed his command. "Well, well, well Tatsumi did you do the order I sent out to you?"

"SHUT UP!!" Roard Tatsumi. "Tricks don't last long, SAKI. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TSUZUKI, AND HOW YOU TRICKED ME INTO HURTING HIM!"

"Hehehehe, let the fun begin"

* * *

asian9090: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOO LONG! Please forgive me but I was sooooo busy with summer school and not to mention enjoying my summer, and thinking about my story and my fans, but I'm too slow for somethings. well finally its done now its time for the next chappie and I'll try to make it as soon as I can o.k. 


	8. Chapter 8

asian9090: ok this one was written after ch.7 was done and luckly I was able to save most of it since my computer froze, well hope you like it

* * *

Muraki's eyes shot opened, looking around and using his magic to see if Saki was home, he wasn't. Getting up without wobbleing Muraki began to walk around. 

_Where is he, can he be in the Ministry of Hades?_

Muraki could kick himself right now_. Damn it! I need to get out of here, Mr. Tsuzuki's life is in danger. But how can I get there, when Saki cursed the shackle, making me unable to release myself._

_Muraki..._

_Yes._

_Do you need my assisstance?_

_Yes._

_Call upon the red moon like you did before, to talk to Tsuzuki when you felt his pain at the waterfall. Contact him again and hopefully he will beable to come to help us._

_'Call upon the red moon' but thats demon's work!_

_Yes I know, but you're no angel your self... especially when your right eyes is a demon its self._

_I know._

_Well what are you waiting for... call it._

Muraki knew he had no choice, chanting the spell seeking help. Muraki delivered the message "help me Mr. Tsuzuki, my beloved, I am traped please come" after showing the image of the house, he praid that the message was sent.

Flashback

Muraki and Saki just came home after months of Medical School. Muraki was just about out to see Oriya when out of no where-

_STAB!_

Blood... their was a... lot... of blood...

Muraki took out the scaple that was in his right eye. "You need help Kazu, maybe I should have a look at it" said Saki smirking, Muraki is on his knees covering his right eye, feeling more blood pouring out. Saki left the room and shut the door behind him.

Muraki paniced, running up stairs to the bathroom, Muraki opened the mirror hoping to find something to stop the bleeding. He found none.

His legs where getting heavy, eyes blurry, hard to breath.

Muraki was on his knees, he knew he was going to die from all the blood lost.

_Mother... Please help me_

Muraki closed his eyes (or eye) he could heard his heart beat.

_Lub, dub, lub... dub... lub... dub... lub_

_Muraki!_

Muraki someone called his name but who?

_Release me... Muraki release me._

_Why?_

Muraki found himself standing in front of a cage, inside the cage was...

Himself?!

Muraki looked at the boy infront of him, it looked just like him! Except that his eyes where blue and started to glow.

"Who are you?" Asked Muraki.

_"I am your inner darkness, your inner demon... I came to save you."_

"'Save me' but why?"

_"Because if you die, I die as well."_

"Death doesn't scare me," said Muraki. In truth he was scared, but he did wanted to die, but if it was quick and painless. Then a picture appeared before him, a man in his twenties with a bandaid over one eye, staring back at him. Muraki took the picture, looking at the man's beautiful face, he couldn't help but want to see this man. Looking into the demons eyes, he nodded.

The demon turned into a black blanket covering Muraki from head to toe.

_"Our pact is sealed."_

Muraki opened his eyes, getting up off the floor. Muraki wobbled to the mirror. Removing his hand that covered his right eye he saw it...

The blue eye that, that demon had.

Since then the demon has been a great help... and life saver.

End flashback

Muraki shook his head. Hoping that Tsuzuki will come to save him, and help defeat his brother. No, to _kill Saki_!

* * *

Ministry of Hades

Tatsumi summoned another powerful shadow blast at him, but missed.

"You should really pratice on your aim Tatsumi." Chuckled Saki.

Tatsumi wasn't in the mood for small talk, summoning more shadows to his aid. Streams of them went after Saki, but Saki reflected the shadows back. The shadow master was able to put up a shield, but it wasn't able to hold long, the shadow was able to break through the sheild. Luckily Tatsumi wasn't badly hurt, but he was exsausted.

"What's wrong Tatsumi, you looked tired" smirked Saki. "Is it because you put so much power to your shadows that, you run out of magic? Or... was it because you _loved _Tsuzuki so much that you wanted to prove your love by raping him... showing him how good you are, by thrusting him hard yet so lovingly." Tatsumi was getting angry. Saki continued "you just couldn't stand it could you... you were always their for him and yet he pushed you away, to this other man... who made him cry," Tatsumi was cluching his chest, feeling the pain and truth coming from Saki. "But then who are you to talk, you made him cry to when you promised that you will never make him cry again." Tatsumi eyes began to weld up with tears, "you hurt him, you raped him, you made him blame himself for your actions... you made... him... cry."

Tatsumi couldn't take it any more summoning more shadows, to get rid of this madman. Saki was quick enough to cast a spell on the shadows, turning back from the enemy Tatsumi--

* * *

Tsuzuki's apartment

_Mr. Tsuzuki... help... please... come..._

A white mansion appeared, and then a door. The door opened and showed Muraki lying there beaten.

Tsuzuki woke up, he found him... he found Muraki. Quickly he got up, got dressed, and left the apartment to the world of the living.

_Hold on Muraki I'm coming!_

Tears were streaming from his eyes... as he entered Tokyo.

* * *

asian9090: This was toooooo short but don't worry more will come! you can garentee that!!


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuzuki manage to be in front of Muraki's mansion. Approching the house, he sence somthing. Taking out a few fuda slips, he took quiet and slow steps. Looking around Tsuzuki...

_Fell_?

Yes fell... for some strange reason.

Looking back on what he triped on, Tsuzuki's eyes widen. Looking at a wrinkly, zombie like hand, and to make thing more scarier a head popped out. Eyes staring back at him...

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

"H-h-hello" said Tsuzuki, unable to figure out what hell is happening. The zombie lifted his whole body out, Tsuzuki looked at the head all the way down to the-

He closed his eyes quickly (it problably was not a pretty sight). Hoping he wasn't blinded, Tsuzuki flung his arms at the zombie. The zombie turned to ash. Tsuzuki quickly got off the ground, and heard cracking noise from behind. Slowly turning around, Tsuzuki's eyes widen. Not only did zombies appeared but black dogs also came.

Taking out more fuda Tsuzuki threw them at the enemies.

* * *

Ministry of Hades

Most of the ceiling is gone. Watari ran down stairs to see what the hell was all that commotion. When he got there he saw two things: 1) was Saki, 2) was shadows!

Lifting the large pieces of ceiling the shadows threw them at Saki. Saki put up a sheild. Tatsumi was badly beaten his clothes were ripped, glasses chipped, he was bleeding from the left side of his head, and he was barely standing. Watari ran to hold up Tatsumi, Hisoka, who appeared out of no where, threw fuda at Saki. But the fuda only got burnt, and Saki was laughing. Raising his hand Hisoka yelped and screamed, clutching his head "NO STOP, PLEASE, OH GOD... TSUZUKI HELP ME, OH GOD STOP... NO,NO,NO,NO, STOP, NOOOOOO... STOOOOOOOOOP!" Hisoka yelled. Watari looked at Hisoka, to Saki, to Hisoka again, to Tatsumi, back to Hisoka, and then back to Saki.

Feeling useless and unable to cast spells, Watari took out some fuda and threw them at Saki. Instead of burning them they turned into smoke giving Watari time to get Hisoka and Tatsumi out of danger, not wise.

Saki chain grabbed hold of Watari's leg, making him trip. Saki used his magic to life up the boulder over Watari's back... he released!

Watari looked up, eyes widen--

* * *

Muraki's house

Tsuzuki threw more fuda at the dogs. He was getting closer to the house, sweat was dripping from the sides of his face, and his breath came out in gasps. The more he kill the more they'll come. Tsuzuki put his hands together to do a chant.

Suzaku appeared before her master, throwing flams at them. But it was no use they kept regenerating. Suzaku breath more fire at them,

Tsuzuki then summoned Byakko and Touda to help, though Suzaku hates Touda she has to admit... she needs help.

Tsuzuki threw more fuda. Byakko saw a gang of wolves behind Tsuzuki, Using a powerful air blast to to blow them away part of the masion got blown away too.

"Mr. Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki turned to the half of the house that was still standing. Running inside to see a big hole on the ground.

Muraki!

He was chained up, looking at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki went down to try to pull off the chains. Muraki's heart was beating so lovingly, Tsuzuki's eyes began to tear. Putting a fuda oon the chain hoping that it would break the spell...

Nope nothing.

Tsuzuki did another chant summoning (someone you never hear) Taimo (the spellbreaker) "Taimo can you break this spell on these chains!" asked Tsuzuki. Taimo looked at the chains, feeling the arua coming out of them Taimo replied, "I could try." casting a spell on the chains. The chains began to jiggle Taimo chanted harder, Finally the chains broke Taimo disappered. Muraki took hold of one of his wrist, seeing the red marks the chains left behind. Looking at Tsuzuki he couldn't help but embrace him with a warm hug. Tsuzuki was now crying, Byakko landed next to them. Releaseing each other Tsuzuki climed on Byakko's back next came Muraki. Flying to the air along with Suzaku and Touda, Tsuzuki turned around to face Muraki. "Sorry about your house" he said. Muraki shook his head and smiled "don't worry about it, besides I have another house close by." Tsuzuki glared at him "rich bastard!" he said under his breath. Muraki smile widen then frowned, "I hope we're not too late to save your friends" said Muraki.

"I hope so too, and I hope we'll be able to defeat your brother" said Tsuzuki. Muraki shook his head "not 'we' only me." Tsuzuki looked back at him seeing his eyes full of anger, turning back to face the front, they were soon at the Ministry.

_Hang in there you guys we're coming_!

Muraki could feel his brother's presents. This will be a bloody battle. Tsuzuki could see smoke Byakko quicken his speed, Muraki's eye is glowing.

_It is time, Muraki!_

_Yes I know._

_Tsuzuki's inner demon... I could feel it its almost free!_

_I feel it too... but we cant't rush him._

_But he will come out soon enough, and you will need him to-_

_No! I will not get him involved, he suffered enough!_

_Muraki-_

_I know, I know but its better that way._

Muraki's grip tighten around Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki knows he need help. If only he wasn't afraid of his inner demon.

_Tsuzuki! Please release me you kept me prisoner for seventy years now you need me!_

_No I do not wish to repeat past!_

_Ha! The only thing you will do is see your love ones die infront of you, because of your stupidity!_

Tsuzuki knew it was true.

_Promise me one thing._

_Yes._

_Promise me not to go over board like you did last time, I know you like to see blood-_

_Yes understood if I over do it, you can lock me up again._

_Thank you... I release you._

The demon was free, Tsuzuki could fell the energy and power he had never felt before. His wounds are healing, he turned to face Muraki.

Muraki could feel the power coming from Tsuzuki. Pressing his lips to Tsuzuki, he could feel the energy flowing through himself. Releasing the kiss Muraki's wound are healing! Tsuzuki face the front again.

_Almost there_!

* * *

asian9090: hello there fellow readers did you miss me. Well here is another chapter of 'Blood moon' please review and i'll get back to you when ever I can. Arigato!


	10. Chapter 10

Watari was able to put up a sheild, to stop the boulders from falling on to him. Hisoka was now unconsience, Tatsumi was on his knees, and Watari was putting Hisoka over his shoulder. "Tatsumi! We have to get out of here!" yelled Watari. Tatsumi was barely listening. "Tatsumi!" More of the ceiling began to fall, Watari sheild was still in tact but, it wasn't powerful enough to stop all of the large pieces! The sheild broke! One of the boulders hit Watari's shoulder, he felt a crack! Putting the boy down Watari cluched his shoulder. He looked over at Tatsumi, He was barely standing.

Tatsumi looked up at Saki, with a glare in his eyes. Saki just smirked. Shadows surrounded Watari and Hisoka. Watari and Hisoka dissapeared.

Tatsumi put his hands in his suit pocket and took out a pendant. It was a small hair pin that women used instead of clips. It had a big red dimond in the middle (blood stone dimond, known to be the rarest stone and expensive as hell! Tatsumi wanted to sell it to get money but... Well the story will tell you.) of a flower, with twisted vines coming out of the back, and had a fork coming out of one end, one of the fork's legs was broken. Tatsumi kissed it and close his hands around it.

Flashback

Tsuzuki loved christmas, Tatsumi hated it. Tsuzuki never knew why, but then again had to gusse that Tatsumi thinks it was _"a holiday to spend toooooooo much money, and waste work time!" _Tsuzuki thought he was crazy, he laughed remembering the time he trick Tatsumi under the missotoe! (Hahahahahahahaha)

"Tatsumi I wanna show you something!" said Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was sitting at one of the tables at a christmas party the ministry was having. "What is it Tsuzuki?" asked Tatsumi, Tsuzuki widen his smile.

"It's something that will help me"

"With what?"

"You know, my problem"

"What problem?" Sweat drop!

"Money"

"..."

"Yeah! You see I've been making a chart that will problably help me save money, but I need help will you help me?"

Tatsumi was shocked and please at the same time "sure!" Tatsumi got up and followed Tsuzuki out to the...

Patio?

"Ha, fooled ya!" cheered Tsuzuki, Tatsumi was wondering what the hell he meant. Tsuzuki was pointing up. Tatsumi looked up... and cursed himself.

Above him was a... missotoe!

Tsuzuki was giggling, Tatsumi felt ashamed, and Watari was hiding behind some bushes with a video camara!

Tsuzuki walked to Tatsumi closing the gap between them. Tatsumi stood there dumbfold, "you know what happens when someone goes under the missotoe, do you" said Tsuzuki seductively. Tatsumi gulped. Unable to find excusses to get rid of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was so close that Tatsumi's breathing became a problem. Wrapping his arms around Tatsumi he brought his face close to his! "They get a kiss" replied Tsuzuki. There lips met Tatsumi now lost his breath, Tsuzuki inner inu-chibi cheered for joy! Tatsumi wraped his arms around Tsuzuki deepening the kiss. Watari was enjoying the moment, now he has something to use against Tatsumi! Tsuzuki was the one who broke the kiss, Tatsumi was irritated by it. Gazing at each other Tsuzuki smiled, reached into his pocket and took out a small box, and gave it to Tatsumi. Tatsumi took the box looked at Tsuzuki in the eye, then finally opened it.

What he saw was shocking!

Hairpins... His mother's hairpins!

Looking back at Tsuzuki he gave a small smile. "But how?" asked Tatsumi, Tsuzuki widen his smile "I asked Lord Enma to let me go back in time to see if you wanted something you wanted from your mother... and well I notice that you kept looking at these hairpins so I got them, and brought them here! I hope your not mad." Tatsumi was shocked Tsuzuki continued on "and so like, I knew you loved your mother so much and that, you would do anything for her so I thought that these will make you happy and-" his words where cut off by another kiss from Tatsumi. Watari could feel tears ready to come out. Tatsumi broke the kiss "thank you Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki smiled, Watari couldn't hold it in any longer. He came out of his hidding place and started to cry! "That was... sniff, beautiful!" Tsuzuki laughed Tatsumi blushed then started to yell at Watari for watching/ tapeing them.

End flashback

Tatsumi tighten his grip around the hairpin. Then glaring at Saki. "It ends here!" said Tatsumi, Saki grined. Summoning enough shadows to, perhaps kill Saki, but at the same time it could it him!

_Tsuzuki this is for you, hope you and Muraki will be happy together, and I am sorry!_

Tatsumi could feel the shadow getting stronger, a tear escaped from his eye.

Outside

Tsuzuki felt a jolt. "Hurry Byakko! I sence something bad is about to happen!" Byakko quicken his speed. Muraki could feel his brother's presents, both him and Tsuzuki began to panic!

_Will we make it on time!

* * *

_

asian9090: OMG, OMG, OMG, I'm excited about this story! This is getting good and I can't wait to finish this to work on my other story I have in mind! Stay tune for the next chappie!


	11. Chapter 11

Landing safely to the floor Tsuzuki and Muraki are trying to see through the smoke, to see Tatsumi or anyone alive. Suzaku flapped her wings to rid of the smoke, and there stood not too far away but still high up was Tatsumi, and Saki! Then shadows began to appear around Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Muraki felt a jolt. Tsuzuki mind went blank and for some reason he started to run. Muraki stood their watching his beloved run over chunks of the ceiling.

Tsuzuki climed and soon he saw a shadowy figure in the mist.

"Tatsumi?" wondered Tsuzuki. The mist began to clear and he was able to see who it was... Saki!

"Well, well care to join the fun eh?" asked Saki, Muraki's blood was boiling wings appear out of no where and he flew towards Saki. Saki jumped out of the way in time to dodge the attack. "Your fight is with me, Saki!" growled Muraki, Saki laughed "very well" Saki's wings began to appear and he flew out of the building Muraki followed! Tsuzuki looked at the two brothers and back at the spot he was looking at before.

Tatsumi!

Tatsumi stood there using all of his power to absorb all the shadows into one deadly attack, so deadly it could even kill himself. Tsuzuki reconizes this and ran towards Tatsumi, but then stopped when something blasted in front of him. Saki's attack made him stop, Muraki flew towards Saki. Saki summoned a black whip and hit Muraki on the shoulder, grasping his shoulder Saki flung his arms again aiming the whip at Muraki's head, He dodged it and threw a white energy ball at him... He missed. Tsuzuki ran to Tatsumi tears started to welled up in his eyes. "Tatsumi!" yelled Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi opened his eyes to see Tsuzuki running towards him, "Tsuzuki stay back, if you get any closer it'll kill you!" Tsuzuki's tears began to fall. "Does it look like I care, your my friend!" yelled Tsuzuki. "Friend, huh?" whispered Tatsumi. Tsuzuki was so close to him now trying to find an opening from the shadowy shield, so he could get to Tatsumi, before...

BANG!

More of the ceiling began to fall Tsuzuki put up a shield big enough to cover him and Tatsumi as well.

"Tatsumi please don't do this, don't leave me, Tatsumi!" screamed Tsuzuki. Tatsumi ignored him and continued absorbing, Tsuzuki was running out of time and he knew he had to be quick! Tsuzuki tooki a few steps back and ran towards Tatsumi, jumped and got hit by one of the Shadow surrounding Tatsumi! Tatsumi saw this and caught Tsuzuki in his arms. Coughing out blood Tsuzuki look up at Tatsumi, "why are you doing this?" asked Tsuzuki. Tasumi replied "because I hurt you, when I promied to protect you, and try not to make you cry... and now look what I've done-" "you've done nothing wrong! Tatsumi you were tricked! Its o.k. now, its o.k. I'm fine." said Tsuzuki. "Please don't leave me." More tears began to fall, lifting himself up to reach Tatsumi, pressing his lips against his. Tatsumi stood there eyes widen, but then slowly closes them, he thens wraps his arms around the smaller man deepening the kiss.

Meanwhile

Saki and Muraki are still fighting, throwing spell, after spell, after spell. Saki summond monsters, Muraki called upon his monsters, Suzaku and Touda were helping Muraki. Saki looked down at the at the people below and sees Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. He smiled.

"Well, well your little whore is cheating on you already, how sad!" Muraki looked at the sceen, seeing Tsuzuki with Tatsumi like that made his heart feel. Looking back at Saki "He wasn't mine in the first place," putting his hands together and slowly separating them, a ball of energy appeared. "This ends NOW!!" yelled Muraki the ball of energy truned into a sword!

Saki laughed.

"So it does!" Summoning his sword!


	12. Chapter 12

The shadows began to die out, the warmth in his arms felt like heaven, the moist lips touching his, oh how he wished this could never end.

Tatsumi slowly pulled beck, Tsuzuki eyes were closed.

Slowly they began to open, the smaller man was crying. Raising a hand to wipe the tear away, Tatsumi released Tsuzuki.

BAM!

A noise came near by, Muraki was hit! "Muraki!" Tsuzuki screamed, Muraki was struggling to get up, Saki came soring at him with a katana...

Aiming it forward...

Miss?

Tatsumi got hold of Muraki, before Saki went after them Suzaku attacked him giving Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and, Muraki time to run!

Running up stairs trying to find a good place to hide! Then--

BLAST!

Suzaku was thrown into the wall in front of Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Muraki! Suzaku is in her human form. "SUZAKU!" Screamed Tsuzuki! Running towards her something hit him in the stomach and he flung backwards! Tatsumi still holding on to Muraki sent shadows at him, but they were sent back nearly missing him and Muraki!

Touda charged at Saki, Saki jumped out of the way. Touda went after him, but was sent back and is now in his human form! Saki laughed "you think these pitty creatures can defeat me!" Muraki was losing blood... and lots of it! Tatsumi was still holding on to Muraki! Tsuzuki gave a little grunt before getting up, Tatsumi was eyeing Saki but the he disappeared, where to? The answer was right behind him. Saki grabbed Tsuzuki's hair and forced him up, Tsuzuki whined!

Tatsumi turned around_... damn!_

"What now, Tatsumi, I have your lover here!" said Saki, running his hand over Tsuzuki's chest, over his stomach, and over his crouch. Tsuzuki moaned. Tatsumi's anger was rising, Saki started to stroke Tsuzuki's shaft through his pants, Tsuzuki pants. Tsuzuki starts crying, Saki decides to take it up another level. Sliding his hand in Tsuzuki's pants he starts stroking, Tsuzuki gasps his breath uneasy, Tatsumi is ready to srike but he'll end up hurting Tsuzuki as well!

His mind was racing!

BOOM!

A flash of white light came blinding everyone in sight, by the time Saki opened his eyes, they were gone!

* * *

asian9090: WOW, took me long enough. well i'm almost done just have to make this quick for it to finish. I think there will be 2-3 chapters left, I think i'm not sure but there could be more.

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

_Mr.Tsuzuki..._

_Mr.Tsuzuki..._

_Mr.Tsuzuki!_

_Mr.Tsuzuki! _

_Please don't say... MR.TSUZUKI!_

_What is this place?_

_Its so dark..._

_Wait, what's that?_

_A light?_

_A way out? _

_Or is it my death?_

_Whats going on!?_

_Am I Dying?_

_Mr.Tsuzuki! Mr.Tatsumi!_

_Oh god please don't say the're dead!_

_Kazutakkkkkkkaaaaaa!_

_Huh!? _

_Who is that!_

_Mr.Tsuzuki, Mr.Tatsumi, anyone!_

_Huh? What's this?_

_Heeheeheehee long time no see._

_Veronica... Veronica Nutcracker!_

_Missed me?_

_Its been a while but, didn't mother throw you away?_

_Heeheeheeheeheehee_

_You've forgotten haven't you._

_How can I forget my presious doll. _

_You where the one who told me my ture self._

_Heeheehee yes i did._

_Wait where are you going come back._

_She's gone._

_Now what._

_My Kazutaka... My doll... My son... My angel... My demon._

_Where is this voice coming from?_

_Wait... A light? A way out! _

_Urgh! To much light, I could go blind._

_Huh? _

_Who is that?_

_Hey, I know you._

_Kazutaka. _

_Your that man... Daisuke._

_You remembered me._

_How can I forget... Father._

_Kazutaka..._

_So you were the one who saved us._

_Yes. _

_That light was your doing._

_Yes._

_Where ar-_

_The're safe._

_I don't belive you._

_Why?_

_You didn't save me, your son, when I needed you._

_I know, and I know that you hate me._

_I don't hate you its just that..._

_I know._

_But it was for-_

_I know but you still broke the law didn't you?_

_Yes._

_Are you happy to have a son like me?_

_Yes, I am._

_Father._

_Yes._

_Where am I?_

_You're still unconcous you need to wake up._

_Tsuzuki is waiting for you._

_Will you be there when I'm awake?_

_Yes, my son. _

* * *

"Father."

The man in silver hair turned his head, and smiled. The buff brunet stuck his head in the door. "Are you ready?" He asked. Muraki nodded. His wounds and clothes waere fixed as if he didn't get hurt at all. "Long time no see Bruno" said Muraki, Burno nodded.

"Time for round two!"

* * *

asian9090: I was finished with this after I was done with ch. 12.

Who will win in the next and not final chapter, stay tune for

ROUND 2

Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

"God how long does it take for you to realize you can't defeat me?" asked Saki. Hisoka and Watari laid there unconcious. Taking Hisoka's foot and dragging his body across the floor, untill it was on a symbol that has a star of David and in the center it has some weird letter on it. "For once your useful for something!" He smirked. putting his hands together, as if prying, he began the chant. _"Makuba-shijo-hanma-yoy-tama-yoji-ho-ma-mei-ome-" _"STOP RIGHT THEIR!"

Saki growled. Muraki and Tatsumi charged at him!

"You don't know when to quit do you!" snarled Saki. Murki was throwing balls of light at him, "Tatsumi save the others I'll distracked Saki!" said Muraki, Tatsumi nodded. Saki flew at Muraki and puched him in the face but missed. Tatsumi and Tsuzuki are trying to get their friends to a different place. Then gaurds came wearing black robes and were wearing some kind of a mask that looks like another face. Daisuke and Bruno were still trying to fight off the demons. The gaurd are doing the best they can but those damn Demons keep coming back! Tatsumi was trying to figure out something, and Tsuzuki _had_ Hisoka in his arms before he went flying out the building.

Hisoka's marks were appearing and he began to moan and hiss at the pain he was getting! Tatsumi put up a sheild! Muraki was trying his best to move Saki far away for the building but, ended up getting hit by one of Saki's attacks! Hisoka began screaming "TSUZUKI, TSUZUKI HEEEEEELP!" Tatsumi stood there putting up another sheild! What can he do Watari is useless, Hisoka is in pain, Tsuzuki... is not here, Muraki is up there, Daisuke just crashed through the wall, Bruno is fighting 20 demon at the same time, the gaurds are getting their ass kick, and everything is in hell... for now.

"I'm here Hisok AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuzuki is out the door again. Tatsumi could laugh if only there wasn't any chaos happening. Suzaku was gone, Touda is exhuasted, and Muraki's arm-

HIS ARM!!

Tatsumi looks up seeing Muraki cluching his right shoulder where his arm used to be! Saki's blade was covered in blood! Tatsumi laid Watari down and started to fly up to Muraki, Daisuke was knocked out, Bruno was on the floor trying to get the demons off of him, the gaurds are clearly wipped out, Tatsumi got hold of Muraki!

"Mother" said Muraki in a low voice, Tatsumi was looking at the direction that he was looking at.

A woman with long golden hairflew towards them. "Kazutaka!" Tatsumi and the mother were able to get Muraki safely to the ground.

"Is he alright!" asked a voice near by, Tatsumi eyes widen!

Enma in the flesh and another woman with brown hair, if only her eyes were purple, then out of no where Tsuzuki crash landed.

Rubbing his head and looking up his eyes also widen "mom!" "Tsuzuki are you hurts" kneeling towards him. "I'm fine but you... Enma!" Enma took a few steps forward "Tsuzuki we need you to call your demon." Tatsumi who was near by was shocked. Tsuzuki looked frighten, "no I can't if I do that then-" "you'll be fine cause I'll be their with you!" Muraki who was trying to get up "we have to change into our demons or else Saki wins!" said Muraki his breathing was coming short. His mother tried to clam him. "Tsuzuki I know I wasn't a very good mom to you but please you must stop him!" said Tsuzuki's mother. Tsuzuki was afraid, Muraki was dying and Saki was winning... seems there is only one choice!

"Inner Demon within me come forth, I shall release you!" chanted Tsuzuki and Muraki. Tsuzuki's eyes began to glow, Muraki's right eye began to glow as wll. His arm was replaced. Saki eyes widen "NOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE-" Green light began to surround the place and then-

Silence.

* * *

4 years later

Tatsumi was sleeping under the cherry tree enjoying the breeze. Until he felt something heavey on his groin...

Opening his eyes slowly to meet a pair of violet chibi eyes. "Tatsumiiiiiiiiii aren't you going to the party!"said the smiling Tsuzuki. Tatsumi looked at him for a few seconds then finally, stood up dusted himself and followed the jumpy Tsuzuki to the hall of candles.

Everyone was chattering, laughing, eating, and-

THUD!!

"HEY TATSUMI YOU MADE IT!" Said Watari who smacked him on the back hard! Tatsumi straighten himself out and gave a little smile to Watari "remind me to deduced 50,000 yen from your pay!" Watari paled "you meanie" and he stuck his toung out. Tatsumi took a plate, fill his plate with food and sat next to the inu-chibi. "You still eat like a slob" said Tatsumi grabbing a napkin to wipe the food off of Tsuzuki's face. "Well what did you expect after being in the hospital for almost two months!" said Muraki who took a seat next to Tatsumi holding a little infant in his arms. Tatsumi looked over at the infant. "Is he asleep?" he whispered Muraki shook his head "just scared." Muraki looked over at Tsuzuki then under the table and back up facing Tsuzuki. "Asato where is Yasu" Tsuzuki looked up "hez wit my mum at tha dan foor" replied Tsuzuki whith his mouth full. Tatsumi rolled his eyes. Muraki shook his head. "You really shouldn't be talking with your mouth full Asato!" came a woman's voice. There stood Tsuzuki's mom, Tsuzuki swallowed "sorry" "their is the other baby Masashi" switching babies with Muraki she left to the dance floor.

"Cake" everyong at the table stopped what their doing and looked over at Yasu. Yasu laughed and pointed at Tatsumi "cake" he laugh again Muraki looked at Tasumi and put a finger over his lips "He's not edible but I could have a taste of him to see if he's... Delicious for you Yasu for... later in the future." Tatsumi scooted his seat closer to Tsuzuki. "How mean cheating on me already you perv!" whined Tsuzuki. Muraki Laughed "I just wanted a tasted and perhaps hehe..." eyeing Tatsumi with his sexy eyes of his saying _'I want to eat you' _Tatsumi felt really uncomtable. Tsuzuki put his arms around Tatsumi "lets have a three some" said Tsuzuki, Tatsumi blushed "but thats uneven and Tasumi will be lonely so lets make this a four some!" said the hyper scientist Watari, Tatsumi's blush darkened.

"That would be good, I can't wait..." said Muraki leaning over to Tatsumi's ear "to ravish your body, putting your groin into my mouth and sucking it really hard" Tatsumi's ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Watari winked at Muraki "thanks!" and went into the bathroom. Tsuzuki passed the last piece of cake to Yasu, he clapped his hands picked up his fork and started to eat his cake.

Muraki looked over at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki looked over to Muraki.

"Tsuzuki darling I knew you could't resist me, come here and let me hold you!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH ITS THE COUNT!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU STILL OWE ME DEPTS AND DEPTS AND EVEN MORE DEPTS OF FAVORS!"

"MURAKI SAVE ME!"

Muraki sat there drinking his wine and patting his son.

"YOU MEANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Don't involve me I your problems Asato or eles you too will owe me favors!"

"I HATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

asian9090: sorry if I took so long writing the ending but I just bought a wireless router andnow my labtop has wireless internet took me long enough well thanks for everything and please R&R thanks! 


End file.
